


Resort Romance

by kaitlia777



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining his friend Lydia for winter break at a ski resort seemed like a good idea to Danny…and only got better when he met Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resort Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



**  
**

“My best friend Lydia gets into town today,” Allison said, checking her bindings with a grin. “She and a couple of her friends are coming up here for break.”

Kira offered her a warm smile. “That’s nice. Has it been a long time since you’ve seen her?”

“A while,” Allison replied, sitting beside the other girl to tug on her boots.

“Any of her friends cute?” Malia asked, causing Stiles to squawk indignantly. “Don’t worry. You know you’re my guy…It just doesn’t hurt to have some new scenery around.”

Allison laughed softly as Stiles pouted at his girlfriend. “She’s bringing her boyfriend, Jackson, and their friend Danny. Both really nice looking guys.”

“Oooh, is your friend bringing you a boy?” Malia teased and Allison shook her head.

“If I was a boy, maybe,” she said, then waved a finger at a couple of freshmen. “Don’t get any ideas, Jail Bait!”

Garrett pouted even as Liam thumped him companionably on the shoulder. “Oh, come on. There is a significant drought in the gay male population around here. You can’t import a hot one and expect me to ignore that.”

“Aw, go chase some of the tourist teen twinks then,” Erica cooed from where she and Boyd were lacing up their snowboard boots. “I’ve seen plenty of them wandering around, sipping their Starbucks and lusting after Isaac’s fine, scarf wearing self.”

Her comment made Isaac blush adorably, but he didn’t reply, merely adjusted the flex of his boots. He was working SkiWee today with Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam and Garrett. Unlike the rest of them, he’d been at the mountain for hours already, grooming the trails to corduroy perfection. Allison was hoping she and Kira would be able to get in a run before they had to go meet up with the other advanced level ski pros.

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by a loud voice. “All right, listen up you half frozen little angst and hormone driven quasi-people….”

Listening to Coach Bobby Finstock’s inane, barely intelligible rants was a tradition. The man was well-meaning, but a little crazy, which explained why he was standing in the doorway that led to the 18 and under area of the pro-shack to yell at them. As the coaching their school ski team, he often popped up the mountain when they were working.

Even though they were used to his appearances, Stiles still had to say something.

“Coach, come on!” he complained from where he was applying a new coat of wax to his skis. “It’s winter break!”

“Breaks are for the weak! My varsity ski team isn’t going to turn into a group of sloppy, out of shape Lodge jockeys during your ‘vacation’!”

When the day started with a Finstock/Stiles debate, Allison knew things could only get better.

**  
**

“Oh, come on Danny, it’s not that fancy,” Lydia said, stepping gracefully across a patch of ice on the snow-covered ground. Beside her, Jackson looked around from behind his mirrored shades, a distinctly unimpressed expression on his face.

“When you said chalet, I was expecting a nice A-frame, not a mini mansion dropped onto the side of a hill,” Danny replied with a grin. “Not that I’m complaining. It’s an amazing place!”

She returned his smile. “That’s the spirit,” she said, looping her arm through Jackson’s. “Once we find Allie, she can show us around, maybe introduce us to some of her friends… What are you in the mood for, Danny? Snow Moose or SnoBronny?”

Danny blinked at her. “What?”

“Snow Moose live for skiing, SnowBronnies love the Lodge lifestyle and posing for Instagrams in their gear,” a familiar voice said and Lydia spun around.

“Allison!” She exclaimed, rushing over to embrace her friend, who was still clad in ski pants, boots and a parka bearing the Beacon Hills Ski Resort logo. A pretty Asian girl stood back behind her of it, smiling tentatively.

“Hey, Lydia!” Allison replied, giving her tight squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“It’s been forever!” She agreed, stepping back and looking her friend over her friend over. “As always, the Alpine look works for you!”

Allison laughed. “And you look like you just wandered off the fashion pages of Powder,” she replied, then nodded to the other girl. “Kira and I just wrapped up our lessons and we’re headed over to SkiWee to wait on everyone else. You want to come with?”

“Lead the way,” Lydia said, once again claiming Jackson’s arm before snagging Allison’s in a similar fashion. “So…any prospects for Danny?”

“Danny is capable of finding his own dates,” Danny retorted, introducing himself to Kira as they walked.

“Danny has shitty taste in men,” Jackson added, earning himself a punch in the shoulder.

“Guess that explains why you’re my best friend!”

“Hey!”

Heaving a sigh, Lydia rolled her eyes. “Boys.”

**  
**

So, Lydia’s ski instructor friend had some connections with other ski instructors, which culminated in them all getting invitations to a party at a house that made Lydia’s look like a tent.

It was a little sickening.

“Whose house is this?” Danny asked, half shouting to be heard over the pounding bass of the music.

“Ludwig, he’s a regular for the season!” Allison replied, sipping her drink and sitting prettily on a table.

“I think he’s a Duke or something,” Scott, Allison’s ex-boyfriend… Who now seemed to be dating Kira, said with a nod.

“A viscount, Scotty!” A happy voice said as Erica and Boyd, two of the snowboard instructors, drifted by, headed for a corner where brooding, gorgeous Derek (head of the Shredders, the snowboard school) sat with his sister.

The social and interpersonal relationships of this group were complicated.

After meeting Allison, she led them over to an area where parents were picking up their children after a day of lessons. Some of the instructors looked very used to the chaos, some a little awkward or shell-shocked and there was some poor sap in a man sized penguin costume getting tackled by children and teased by the snowboard instructors.

Scott and Kira were clearly the more experienced child wranglers. Liam and Garrett, both freshmen, were the ones who looked slightly traumatized. Stiles (no first name given, so Danny that was atrocious) was the poor bastard in the penguin suit, while the slightly awkward duo was Malia, Stiles’ girlfriend, and a gorgeous blond named Isaac….

A gorgeous blond who happened to be leaning against a wall nearby. Erica had ruffled his curls she passed, a familiar gesture, but he didn’t follow them. Instead, he stood quietly, eyes roaming around the room.

The SkiBronnies held no appeal for Danny, but Isaac…Now, he was interesting.

Sidling over, Danny offered him a smile. “You all sure know how to party,” he said, leaning close to be heard.

Isaac’s lips twitched in a little smile. “Got to do something to keep warm.”

“I can think of other things to do,” Danny replied and, to his delight, Isaac gave a little laugh, cheeks turning and adorable shade of pink.

He recovered quickly though and shot back, “Skiing is great, but the lifts close at nine.”

Playfully, Danny said, “Shame I can’t ski.”

For a moment, Isaac was quiet, sipping his drink. “I could teach you,” he offered, blue eyes moving slowly up and down Danny’s frame. “You look pretty athletic.”

“I thought you taught kids,” Danny said, returning the appreciative gaze.

Again, Isaac sipped his drink. “Just ask for a private lesson with me. I’m versatile.”

Very interesting indeed.

**  
**

“Hey, look!” Malia said with a smile. “I didn’t know Isaac likes boys.”

“What?” Scott and Stiles echoed, following her gaze over to where Isaac and Danny were standing by the wall, heads bent close together.

“Huh,” Scott continued, then gave a little nod. “Good for them!”

“He’s not an asshole, is he?” Jackson drawled suspiciously. “Danny has a habit of falling for total douche bags.”

“Oh, he is,” Stiles answered, then yelped when Allison kicked him in the thigh. “Ow…okay, is not that bad…and this totally puts a new spin on him following you around like a lost puppy, Scott!”

Scott gave him a playful shove, then turned to Jackson. “Seriously, Isaac is a good guy.”

“And really easy on the eyes,” Lydia mused, making Allison giggle.

Cocking her head to the side, Malia commented, “Wow. The sex will be so hot.”

Everyone paused to consider that and decided she was right.

**  
**

“That was really good! See what a difference keeping your weight on the inside edges of your skis can make?”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed happily.” I didn’t fall on my ass this time and was only slightly shown up by a four-year-old.”

Isaac chuckled at his comment. “Well, to be fair, she has been skiing for two years.”

“That doesn’t really make me feel better,” Danny said, coming to a wobbly stop and grasping Isaac’s arm to steady himself. “Any chance of getting off the baby hill today?”

“Bunny Slope,” Isaac corrected him. “I can wait till tomorrow to tackle the chair lift. Our lesson is almost over and your first run down the hill will probably take a while.”

“Really?” He asked checking his phone for the time. “Wow, that went fast.”

“It did,” Isaac agreed, then paused before asking, “If you wanted, we could take a run after the end of the lesson. Ski school closes at four but day skiing goes on to five.”

“Sounds good,” Danny said happily and they made their way back over to the rope tow.

They did wind up taking that run together at the end of the day and, after a long, fall filled journey down the easiest slope the mountain had to offer, Danny asked Isaac to dinner.

He accepted and they had a nice meal at a place in town called Horsefeathers Saloon. Isaac wasn’t a big talker, but when he did say things, Danny found him to be funny in a wry, observant way.

Snow had begun to fall as they ate, so after dinner they walked through the drifting flakes, shoulders occasionally bumping. In the distance, he could see the slopes lit up for night skiing and, though they were on a fairly populated street, everything seemed quiet.

“I had a nice time,” Isaac said suddenly, and Danny turned to him, noting the wind reddened cheeks and tousled hair.

He looked so utterly kissable that Danny did just that.

Standing there under in the snow, they shared their first kiss.

The first kiss of many to come.


End file.
